Una navidad
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Se había ido sin decir nada a nadie, con la esperanza de que con esa actitud, sus padres o su hermano intentaran ver lo que le pasaba, pero nadie había ido. Sólo Albus.


**N/A: **Este fic me lo pidió Veela Black a través del foro _Drco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandum_. Así después de tres semanas de espera se lo subo. Veela, quiero darte las gracias por no ponerte como loca eso, ya que te dije que lo tendría en dos semanas y han sido tres. Así que gracias por la paciencia, espero que te guste. La inspiración divina me llegó tarde y el final tardó otro tanto.

**Disclaimer**: No creo que JK tenga una mente como la mia por escribir sobre esta pareja (o más bien dicho Veela es la que está mal por la idea y yo peor ya que se lo he escrito).

* * *

><p>Corría el año 2021 recién empezado. Y La Madriguera estaba llena de gente que corría detrás de los gnomos, hacía magia involuntaria, saltaba para evitar bolas de nieve, y se jugaban partidos de quidditch. Como había pasado el año anterior, y el anterior, como había pasado desde que el primer nieto Weasley hubo nacido, Victoire. Y como seguiría pasando siempre.<p>

Los mayores (abuelos, tíos, padres etc...) hablaban tranquilamente en el salón. Victoire y Teddy habían desaparecido escaleras arriba hacía un buen rato. Dominique, la hermana pequeña de Victoire intentaba convencer a alguien para que la ayudara a buscarla. James y Fred preparaban algún tipo de broma. Rose intentaba, sin muchos resultados positivos, enseñar un inglés correcto a su pequeño primo Louis, quien no hacía más que llamar a sus hermanas mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Lily. Hugo huída de sus dos primas, Molly y Lucy, quienes querían probar un producto para la piel reseca y necesitaban un conejillo de indias.

Albus, el mediano de los Potter, buscaba a su prima Roxanne. La chica no había hablado mucho en la cena. Cosa rara ya que como todo el mundo sabía, Roxanne era callada y correcta de puertas para fuera, pero dentro de casa era un auténtico terremoto. Muchas veces George no podía decidir cual de sus hijos era el peor.

La encontró en el que fuera el cuarto de su padre y su hermano gemelo hacía muchos años, tumbada en la cama sin ver nada en concreto.

-A ti te pasa algo-dijo sin mucho rodeos.

De todos los primos que tenía Roxanne, Albus era el más callado, inteligente, avispado y listo. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que Roxanne entró por la chimenea cuando Albus se percató de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Y si fuera así qué? ¿Crees que te lo iba a contar a ti?

-Creí que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra prima. No tienes porqué hablar si no quieres. Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que algo te pasa, así que nadie más te molestará.

Albus esperó, pero su prima no hizo nada para que él interpretara que podía quedarse o hablar con ella. Fue cuando estaba con la mano en el picaporte y a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Roxanne habló.

-Me ha dejado.

-¿Quién? ¿El capullo de Ben? Creo que te ha hecho un favor.

Roxanne se giró por primera vez. Tenía los ojos aguados y el poco maquillaje que se había puesto estaba algo corrido. Albus supo que ese último comentario le había hecho daño a su prima y no lo entendió.

Roxanne había tenido muchos novios, la mayoría habían salido con ella por su físico. Era alta, ocupaba el puesto de cazadora en el equipo de quidditch desde cuarto curso, tenía la piel morena y el pelo rojo (marca Weasley). Era aplicada en los estudios, y una gran bromista, no en vano su padre era George Weasley. Algunas veces había sido ella la que terminaba las relaciones, las veces que la habían dejado solo se comía un cubo de helado de vainilla con cookies y criticaba al que la había dejado.

Por eso su actitud en esos momentos, tumbada en una cama, llorando y sola, le desconcertaba bastante.

Albus suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba su prima. Se había puesto un vestido negro de terciopelo de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con mucho vuelo. Su pelo, que antes estaba recogido en un elegante moño, ahora era una bola de pelo revuelta y roja.

-Quita.

Roxanne parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender.

-Aparta, échate a un lado, llámalo como quieras pero muévete.

Roxanne suspiró. Se movió hacia la pared, donde la cama estaba fría, otra vez, le había costado mucho calentar el pequeño sitio en el que se había instalado cuando llegó y ahora su primo lo ocupaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy.

-No es culpa de Scorp.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Slytherins entonces.

-Entonces tú pasas mucho tiempo con los Hufflepuffs. Es mi casa, es normal que pase tiempo con ellos.

-Como sea, pero te han corrompido. Cuando entraste en Hogwarts te daba miedo todo. El bosque prohibido, el lago negro, las mazmorras… ¡Si hasta te deba miedo estar en Slytherin! Y mírate ahora, orgulloso de serlo, en solo cinco años has cambiado mucho.

-Tú también has cambiado, y no precisamente para mal.

-¿Por qué he dejado las travesuras de lado para centrarme en mis estudios? ¿Insinúas que me he vuelto más responsable?

-No.

-Bien, por que no soy responsable, solo me he centrado en los estudios para sacar buenas notas y poder hacer la carrera que quiera. Una tarde con la tía Hermione te abre los ojos, en cuanto al futuro de refie…

En ese momento Albus la interrumpió.

-Me refería a un cambio físico.

-¿Qué?

-Antes tenías aparato-empezó Albus.

-Tenía una dentadura horrorosa, suerte que los padres de Hermione eran dentistas.

-…eras más baja-continuó el moreno, como si su prima no le hubiera interrumpido.

-Di el estirón en quinto curso Albus.

-Y casi no tenías pecho, aunque no es que se note mucho la diferencia, la verdad.

-Bueno van creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo y…¿¡Qué! ¿Insinúas que tengo poco pecho?

-No lo insinúo, te digo que para mi gusto, tienes unas tetas pequeñas prima.

Roxanne encaró una ceja, incrédula. Albus era dos años menor que ella, y era, básicamente, una copia en miniatura de su padre. Era de complexión delgada, aunque por lo que se veía, en unos años sería más alto que su padre. Los ojos eran verdes, como los de su padre y su abuela materna, sin embargo, los de Albus tenían un tono más oscuro que los de Harry. Y aunque estuviera delgado, no tenía mal cuerpo, se notaba que corría todas las mañanas y que hacía unas pocas abdominales antes de irse a dormir.

-Si lo prefieres, puedo quitarme la camisa, o puedo traerte un cubaba*…

Roxanne se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirando a su primo fijamente.

Sonrió. Pero no era una de sus características sonrisa de alegría, esta era triste. Triste porque desde que volvió de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de navidad había estado ocultando lo que sentía, y eso le oprimía el pecho hasta que esa noche, con toda la familia reunida no pudo soportarlo más.

Llevaba días sin poder dormir de un tirón, siempre se despertaba con el recuerdo de Ben y ella en el pasillo junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, que también era un pasadizo para llegar a Hogsmeade. Y había adelgazado un par de kilos, su abuela se lo había dicho nada más verla, aunque también se lo dijo a Ron cuya tripa empezaba a adoptar la forma similar a la de una embarazada de seis meses.

Se había ido sin decir nada a nadie, con la esperanza de que con esa actitud, sus padres o su hermano intentaran ver lo que le pasaba, pero nadie había ido. Sólo Albus.

De pronto sintió un cariño hacia su primo que no había sentido nunca. Se acercó a él despacio, con calma. El brazo izquierdo de Albus la rodeo, mientras que con el derecho acariciaba el brazo de su prima que estaba sobre su pecho.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Albus no hablaba, era Roxanne la que tenía que desahogarse así que no la presionaba. Ya hablaría cuando quisiera.

-Soy estúpida-Albus la miró, preguntándole mudamente por qué creía eso.-Con esta actitud parece que soy una niña de doce años, no que vaya a cumplir dieciocho.

-Cada uno supera las rupturas de forma distinta Roxanne, que estés llorando no quiere decir que seas estúpida o débil, solo que te han hecho daño.

Roxanne sonrió, esta vez con un poco más de alegría.

-Gracias Albus-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego, sin saber muy bien el motivo apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y su pierna se movió hasta estar entre las de su primo.

-De nada-respondió Albus poniendo el brazo que antes estaba sobre su prima bajo su cabeza.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Roxanne pensando en como agradecerle a su primo todo. Sabía que le había dicho todo aquello para provocarla y que se olvidara de Ben. Sin poder evitarlo su vista bajó hacia su escote. Vale, no podía alardear de tener mucho pecho, pero tampoco era minúsculo.

La risita de Albus la sobresaltó.

-¿No lo piensas verdad?-preguntó la chica dubitativa.

La vista de Albus pasó del techo al escote de su prima y de éste a sus ojos. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro de Albus. No hicieron falta palabras ni una confirmación, esa sonrisa hablaba por sí sola.

_Todo un Slytherin_, pensó Roxanne al ver esa sonrisa que había visto tantas veces a lo largo de los años en sus compañeros de esa misma casa en Hogwarts.

Roxanne nunca supo lo que la llevó a levantarse, colocarse encima de su primo y besarle.

Los labios húmedos y algo hinchados por el llanto de Roxanne se posaron suavemente, como una caricia de un pétalo de rosa, sobre los de Albus, que estaban algo agrietados y secos.

A los pocos segundos reaccionó y se apartó.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó Roxanne sentándose encima de su primo.-¿Qué he hecho? Albus, lo siento mucho yo…me he dejado llevar por el momento y…

-Roxanne…

-¡No! ¡Lo siento de verdad! Si alguien llega entrar…

-No ha entrado nadie.

Pero Roxanne no le escuchaba, estaba con las manos sobre la boca, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba confusa por todo lo que le había pasado. Albus había sido tan cariñoso con ella que sin querer se había dejado llevar por el momento y le había besado sin pensar. Olvidando por un momento que eran primos.

-Soy mayor que tu ¿Acaso soy una de esas asaltacunas que van aprovechándose de lo más pequeños? Y encima eres mi primo ¡Mi primo! ¡Y dos años menor que yo!

Albus bufó. Cuando su prima se ponía así no había quien la parara. Solía pasarle cuando estaba nerviosa y confundida.

Tampoco era para tanto. Una vez vio a Rose y James besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en poco minutos, claro que era por que una chica no dejaba de perseguir a James y le pidió ayuda a Rose. Cuando le preguntó a su hermano cómo se había sentido al besar a su prima se encogió de hombros y le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "Es mi prima, sí. Pero también es una chica y no besa del todo mal".

Su beso con Roxanne, que ni siquiera sabía si se podía llamar beso a aquello, solo había durado unos segundos y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, no había sido de los mejores que había recibido.

Ajena a todo ello Roxanne seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, hasta que el moño (o mejor dicho la bola de pelo roja que antes era un moño) se deshizo por completo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Albus era dos años más pequeño, se habían criado juntos, habían pasado las vacaciones juntos infinidad de veces. ¡Si hasta le había visto desnudo en la playa!

Estaba claro que algo no funcionaba bien dentro de su cabeza. Lo mejor sería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Olvidar la mirada verde y penetrante de Albus, sus labios algo resecos pero dulces… ¡Basta! Se dijo pegando una manotazo en la mejilla (Albus levantó la ceja sopesando el parar de alguna manera a su loca prima). Se olvidaría de todo, le pediría perdón a Albus y se comería un helado de vainilla con cookies mientras criticaba a Ben.

-Albus… ¡Lo siento! No sé lo que estaba pensando, mejor dijo, no estaba pensando con claridad y como has sido tan amable pues… ya sabes, lo siento de verdad. Soy una prima horrorosa y… ¿Y si ese ha sido tu primer beso? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿No lo era verdad? Si no ya puedo ir pensando en tirarme por la ventana y…

Llegados a este punto Albus se enfadó ¿Su primer beso? Vale que Roxanne fuera mayor que él, pero solo le sacaba dos años ¡Dos! Tenía la misma edad que James. Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarle como si tuviera diez años y ella treinta. Siempre había sabido que su prima era muy dada a la exageración, pero eso ya era el colmo ¿Su primer beso? Su primer beso fue nada más empezar Hogwarts. Lo recordaba por que la chica en cuestión era del mismo curso que James, que para colmo le había rechazado todas las veces que su hermano le había pedido salir.

No supo controlarse, estaba demasiado furioso. Cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo había girado a su prima y estaba encima de ella demostrándole que _no_ era su primer beso y que tenía _mucha_ experiencia en ese campo.

Roxanne estaba perpleja. No por que su primo le hubiera aprisionado las muñecas encima de su cabeza mientras la besada. Lo que la dejaba perpleja era como la besaba. Al principio fue un beso furioso, donde notó que había exagerado un poco con lo del primer beso y que su primo se había enfadado, pero poco a poco fue cada vez más dulce hasta que Roxanne sintió que se iba derritiendo poco a poco. Desde luego, con ese beso Albus le había demostrado que no era ningún notavo.

* * *

><p>Podían llevar minutos, días o semanas, pero a ninguno le importaba. Se besaban, se acariciaban, a veces se separaban lo justo para coger algo de aire y luego seguían. Y seguían. Y seguían.<p>

El vestido de Roxanne se le había ido subiendo poco a poco hasta que lo tenía casi a la altura del pecho. La chaqueta de Albus estaba en el suelo y su blusa totalmente arrugada y torcida. Y al día siguiente ambos tendrían que ocultar marcas sospechosas en el cuello.

Hubieran seguido mucho tiempo más de no ser por que a la una y media de la madrugada se oyó un pitido, seguido de un ruido, y otro, y otro más.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Roxanne.

Albus se apartó y fue a la ventana, sonrió antes de contestarla.

-Fuegos artificiales, cortesía de Fred Weasley y James Potter.

Roxanne vio por la ventana como el cielo se iluminaba de todo tipo de colores y letras que formaban la frase "Feliz Año Nuevo".

-Muy bonito, pero si contamos con que estamos a 6 de Enero…-comentó Albus.

-No pudieron terminarlo para el 1 de Enero, o eso me dijo Fred, pero pensaba que lo dejarían para el año que viene. Con tanto ruido vamos a atraer a todos los muggles de la zona.

A bajo se oían los gritos y vítores de los más pequeños y algunas carcajadas y amenazas por parte de los mayores.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a caer cosas de colores del cielo. Pequeñas bolas blancas que se teñían de colores gracias a la iluminación de los fuegos artificiales.

-¡NIEVE!

El grito de Lily se escuchó por toda la casa. Subía abriendo todas las puertas a su paso para que los que estaban dentro salieran a verlo.

-Albus, Roxie ¡Nieve! ¡Tenéis que bajar antes de que se acabe!

-Ahora vamos Lils-le dijo su hermano.

Roxanne siguió mirando la nieve caer desde la ventana, con una sonrisa en la cara. Con una sonrisa sincera.

Albus se acercó y contempló el espectáculo.

-Feliz navidad, Roxie.

-Feliz navidad, Albus.

* * *

><p>* Cubaba= cubo para las babas.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí está. Me costó el final, lo tenía en la mente, pero no sabía como enlazarlo con lo que tenía escrito.<p>

Espero que te haya gustado Veela!

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
